


Hothead

by LokelaniRose



Series: Pet Names [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode tag episode 4, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokelaniRose/pseuds/LokelaniRose
Summary: "Have sex with me"Russian Translationhere





	Hothead

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo...apparently this is a thing I'm doing for each episode now?

_“Have sex with me.”_

…

Tharn is way, way too hungover for this conversation.

His head is pounding and his mouth tastes like arse – except not in a good way – and even Type fetching him breakfast and looking cute on the other side of the table isn’t enough to put him in a good mood. Type’s spent the week swinging between giving him Bambi eyes and flipping him off, and Tharn isn't sure when he became the type of man who went for that pretty niche combo but _fuck, _it’s definitely doing it for him now. Especially as Type is currently switching between the two_ every other sentence _in this conversation, as he somehow tries to persuade Tharn to fuck him in – in exchange for some debt Tharn doesn’t even care about.

Wait. He needs to focus on the important issue here.

_Type is trying to persuade Tharn to fuck him. _

Type keeps piling the justifications on – he doesn’t want to have to watch his back around Tharn, he’d rather pay off the debt in one go, it’ll only be the one time, something else, something else – whilst Tharn sits there and chews his food and looks at those big dark eyes all sincere and pleading.

“So you’re saying…you want to sleep with me…so you can repay me. Right?” He asks. Just to make sure.

“Yeah,” Type murmurs, and Tharn feels a deep curl of satisfaction in his belly. Type keeps babbling, repeating something about only the once again – Tharn just grins – and then once they’ve established that Tharn is definitely going to be on top he announces he’s going to have a shower whilst his little hothead mutters swearwords after him. Once he’s finished he’ll make Type take one too (and god he’s look forward to the blush and the insults he’ll get when he tells Type to clean himself_ thoroughly_) and then…

And then…

Tharn puts his forehead against the back of the bathroom door and breathes.

He’s going to have sex with Type.

~

Tharn knows he needs to make this good. He’s been daydreaming about teaching Type to take his cock for a while now, but now that it’s actually happening…this is more pressure than he’s had with any of his ex-boyfriends. It’s not just Type’s traumatic past (Tharn feels his heart and his fists clench at the reminder) and needing to replace that hurt with care, but also for Type in general.

Tharn has pretty good instincts for boys who like boys. And his instincts are telling him that, trauma aside, Type likes boys.

Tharn really, really wants Type to like him.

Suddenly having sex with Type has a whole new level of importance. Tharn has to make sure Type feels safe and ultimately in control, so that he doesn’t trigger any past traumas. And he also has to make it so fucking good that his crush comes back for it again (and again, and again). But he has to do all of that without using any of his more…exotic…tricks, because Type is definitely not as experienced as Tharn in general but especially with men, so Tharn can’t do anything that’ll send him running for the hills. A nice, safe, vanilla first time. Kind of what Tharn wishes his first time had been like, not –

Tharn listens to the heaviest drum solos he can find whilst Type is in the shower. The music takes him out of himself, helps his brain go to a place where creativity and emotions live and he can tap into the instincts that make him such a good lover, made all his exes always come back for more, the ability to make music with someone else’s body as well as a drum kit.

He's going to make this so good.

~

Type is still mouthing off right up to the point where Tharn tips him back onto the bed and goes for it. Tharn can’t hold himself back anyway, feeling hot and wanting just from watching Type swallow nervously and breathing in the clean, soft smell of him. When Type starts kissing back properly Tharn feels that same twist in his gut from when he pressed him against the shower wall – that he has made a very, very bad decision.

Because when Type starts kissing back properly any thoughts of fucking him go straight out the window as Tharn realises he could literally just lie here and kiss him for hours, that Type has never even put a hand on him and Tharn is already so completely gone. No one’s ever made his blood sing like this, made his heart skip a beat. Kissing Type, feeling him soften into Tharn’s arms, open his mouth for Tharn’s tongue – god, it might be better than actual sex.

Then Type shifts a little and his thigh brushes against Tharn’s achingly hard cock and all thoughts of fucking him come flying straight back in the window and this time they've brought friends. Tharn strips off his top and then grabs Type’s hand to press it against his chest. He wants to make sure Type really knows this, that Tharn’s not a girl and there aren’t tits involved and this isn’t going to go the way it usually does – but Type just strokes his fingers almost wonderingly over Tharn’s abs and gazes up at him with big Bambi eyes and Tharn has to pin him back down on the bed and go to town on him.

He loses himself in kissing for a bit, slowly – so slowly – lowering his weight down onto Type until they’re pressed completely together. He can feel Type hard against his hip, almost a match for where his own cock is hard as steel against his thigh. Tharn lets them slowly shift against each other, enjoying how Type seems to be melting into the bed. He really hadn’t been kidding when he said he was just going to lie there. Thank fuck Tharn finds it incredibly hot.

He gets Type’s top off without too much trouble and then only suffers half a dozen or so swearwords when he pulls off the other boy’s shorts – his can stay on for the time being, till he’s settled Type back down. Which he does very easily by shoving his mouth back onto Type’s cock.

Type moans and wraps his fingers in Tharn’s hair and generally just goes ridiculously slutty for it, spreading his legs and making whimpering noises. Tharn has got a hand wrapped around his thigh so hard he’s pretty sure he’s going to leave bruises on the tanned skin – and fuck, that makes his own cock twitch, thinking about Type waking up tomorrow to find Tharn’s handprints on his thighs.

“Type. Hey, Type.” He gives the cock in his hand a little squeeze and Type’s head shoots up. Tharn only just manages to stop himself from sighing dreamily. Only Type could look sex-dazed and furious at the same time.

“What, arsehole?”

“Hmmm, speaking of…” Tharn lets his fingers trail round to stroke over the curve of Type’s arse. It’s a gorgeous arse, firm and round, and Tharn would like to bite it and also come on it.

He’ll get there. Not this time. But one day.

“I need to prepare you now, okay.”

“Why are you telling me? I told you to stop keeping me waiting.” Type snaps back, but his legs are pulling together a little. Tharn grabs at his hand to squeeze it and presses a kiss against the closest thigh and miraculously that works, some of the tension leaving Type’s body.

“It’s respectful to keep a partner informed of your next steps, especially when it’s the first time you’re sleeping with someone.” He tells Type. In truth he’s never really bothered before, but if a little white lie helps keeps Type’s legs spread…“So I’m going to prepare you with my fingers. It’ll feel weird, but just breathe out and stay calm. If anything actually hurts, tell me, okay?”

“Do you bore all your partners this much?” Type says, but the words come out half-hearted and he blushes when Tharn just grins at him. Tharn reaches down and grabs both the lube and another ice chip which he slips into his mouth, letting the cold dance across his tongue before he slides his mouth back over Type’s dick and hears the shocked, helpless gasp he makes. He moves up and down in a steady manner, keeping him distracted, whilst he clicks open the lube.

Type taking his fingers is so in-character that Tharn can’t help but grin around his cock. He’s pushy and demanding, his hips shivering as Tharn slides his fingers slowly in and out, teasing him open. When Tharn pulls them out completely he makes this plaintive little lost sound that makes Tharn grab his cock around the base to stop from coming immediately. God, he wants to fuck a thousand of those noises out of him.

“Get on with it then.” Type says, going for bitchy but coming out breathy. His aim is still good though, when he kicks Tharn in the side. Tharn gives him a look and gets off the bed to slide off his boxers, letting Type get a good look at him. Tharn knows his body is good, lean and muscled and pale, and Type’s eyes skip over him nervously as his thighs slowly drift closed again. He never quite looks at Tharn’s cock. Tharn sighs and climbs back onto bed to lie down at his side.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he murmurs softly, looking down into Type’s dark eyes. He quickly puts his hand over the other boy’s mouth before he can say anything – probably something insulting. “Sex can be a lot of things. I can suck you off again, then I can get off just by rubbing against you, against all your gorgeous soft skin…” He can’t help himself, has to stroke a hand down Type’s side to his hip, give his arse a little squeeze. “That would be repayment enough. We don’t have to do anything else.”

Type’s just looking at him still, so Tharn drops his head to leave more little kisses along his neck, giving him the space to think. He’s learned that when Type’s eyes go large and dazed like that then he needs a minute to process.

Tharn is learning a lot about what Type needs. He wants to learn it all.

“I don’t know what you’re chickening out for.” Type finally sniffs. “I said I’d have sex with you didn’t I? And that you could be on top. So get on top then.”

Tharn presses his lips to the hollow of Type’s throat and considers. That’s as close to an enthusiastic yes as he’s likely to get from his mouthy little hothead. And Tharn knows he’ll stop instantly if Type is in pain or freaks out at any point. Even if his cock would hate him for it – Tharn is so hard right now his balls are aching, every fibre of his being just wanting to slide into Type, into that gorgeous tight virgin heat and pound him until they both come.

“Well?” snaps Type, and Tharn smiles against his throat.

“I’m going to make you love it.” He says, equal parts promise and threat and feels Type swallow hard. But he spreads his thighs willingly when Tharn rolls back on top of him, lets Tharn push one of them up as far as it will go, opens his mouth eagerly for more kisses whilst his own hands clutch at Tharn’s back…

Tharn pushes his cock inside and it’s the second-best thing in the entire world, because the first-best thing is the way Type responds, arching his back and letting out a soft moan that’s the sexiest thing Tharn’s ever heard. Type is tight – really fucking tight – but he takes every inch, letting Tharn slide inside him till he’s balls-deep and gritting his teeth, every muscle clenched tight to stop from coming instantly.

Tharn can do this. He’s in control, he has willpower, he has self-discipline…

“Tharn – oh, _fuck_, Tharn – Tharn please –” Type begs, and Tharn’s control vanishes like smoke. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m here…” He murmurs against Type’s throat, slowly rocking his hips forward to open his lover up even more, trying to ease that achingly tight clench around his cock. “Is that okay? Type. Type, tell me, does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Type says, his eyes tight shut and the word sounding like it’s being dragged out of him. His thighs are clenched tight around Tharn’s hips and his arms wrapped around his neck and Tharn feels something in his chest go warm and soft at how Type is clinging to him even while Tharn makes him fall to pieces.

Finally the pressure around his cock eases off a fraction and Tharn can feel Type’s hips starting to move with his. Tharn has been holding back for so long that it feels almost too-good to pick up the pace, start thrusting into Type with more intent. He can feel the heat building up at the base of his spine.

“Ah, fuck, Type, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Type’s eyes flick open to glance at him and then clench tight again immediately when he realises Tharn is staring at his face. Tharn would feel insulted that Type doesn’t want to look at the guy he’s having sex with, except he can imagine that it's probably a little overwhelming right now. Type’s whole body is moving now, almost subconsciously, bracing against each one of Tharn’s thrusts so that he can grind even deeper. Type’s brain might not know that he loves this, but his body does. Tharn is panting hard with the effort but manages to press a gentle kiss against Type’s mouth.

“Yeah. Your body is amazing. I love how you feel. I could stay inside you forever.” He gets a little whimper in response and grins. “Fuck, you feel so perfect around my cock.”

“Shut the hell up.” Type snaps, and Tharn’s grin goes feral as he pushes one of Type’s thighs even further up and shoves in_ hard. _Type’s eyes fly open.

“Oh, _fuck. _”

“There you go.” Tharn groans. “Make some noise for me. Come on Type I want to hear you.” He’s holding Type’s thigh up so he can keep slamming in, all plans for a gentle, caring first time disappearing in the face of how_ fucking good it feels. _Type has shoved his hand over his own mouth but Tharn can still hear each gasp getting punched out of him, each sexy little whimper as Type squirms, his cock hard and red against his belly and Tharn wonders what promises he could extort in exchange for letting him come, how many more rounds would Type be willing to have just to come now.

But Tharn doesn’t want any more exchanges. From this point onwards, every time Type is in his bed he’s going to have to admit that it’s because he wants to be there.

Tharn shifts back on his knees, taking hold of Type’s hips and giving short hard thrusts against his arse. Fuck Type is going to be so sore after this. Tharn better make it worth it. The glass of ice is still on the floor by the bed, now mostly melted, and Tharn balances for a second just to dash his fingers into it, coming up chilled enough to make Type whimper and buck when he wraps them around his cock.

“Oh, fuck – oh, fuck –” Type is gasping over and over, and Tharn strips his cock with firm strokes whilst his hips press deep and Type is coming – oh, fuck, Tharn can see him properly this time, see how fucking gorgeous he is as he tenses and then slumps, white come covering his stomach and chest. Tharn rocks his hips into him until Type is whimpering softly and then pulls out. It only takes three strokes till he comes all over Type, jerking his come to splash white on golden skin.

Afterwards Tharn sits back on his heels and just looks. If he’s failed, if he’s completely fucked this up…then at least he still has this memory to savour for the rest of his life – Type lying there with his legs draped apart, covered in cum and panting for breath, his sore little hole just visible. Tharn presses a kiss against his knee and goes to get them a washcloth, mainly to stop himself from jerking his cock hard and doing the whole thing again. He doesn’t think Type would approve.

Tharn has had ex-boyfriends who got clingy after sex, some who fell asleep instantly and one who always wanted to shower the second they were done. He doesn’t mind clinginess, likes curling up around his lovers, but it’s a new experience for him to have a partner snap insults at him even whilst he’s lying there exhausted and complaining about being sore and _wearing Tharn’s top. _ Tharn has made peace with the fact that he likes Type, that he’s ridiculously attracted to him, but the way his heart flutters at the sight of Type in his clothes…he shoves the thought to one side and focuses on doing the laundry.

When he comes back Type is half-asleep, curled up on his side and looking more like a kitten than the rude little hothead that Tharn secretly adores. It’s too much effort to move the beds again so Tharn just lifts Type the right way round – Type murmurs indignantly but doesn’t wake up, just nuzzles into Tharn’s warmth – and pulls the duvet over them both. He can’t resist curling them up so that Type’s head is resting on his chest. Hopefully they’ll move apart in the night, otherwise he’s likely to wake up to a black eye tomorrow, but for right now…right now he wants to pretend that Type is one of his exes, or even something more, someone who returns Tharn’s caring and wants to share his bed for more than just repayment of a debt.

Tharn’s whole body is still thrumming with pleasure and Type is warm and nice-smelling in his arms. Tharn presses a kiss against his forehead and lets himself drift off to sleep.

He succeeded in getting Type into his arms. Now he just needs to figure out how to keep him there.


End file.
